


Hungry for Heaven

by LittleRedToyota



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedToyota/pseuds/LittleRedToyota
Summary: James has met an engine he just can't forget... His feelings confuses him, but they can't be ignored as they keep growing stronger... I haven't made up my mind if James will actually get the one he loves, or not, so... please review. ;-) Rated M just in case...You'll eventually find out why I've named the title and chapters after various Dio songs and albums...





	Hungry for Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous:
> 
> 32 – James and the mainland diesel from Bridlington goodsyard (not Ulli)  
> \----------------------
> 
> A/N: THIS… I just can't resist this, even if I dislike James. This just screams out to be written!
> 
> Delayed the opening line for plot purposes. And this is the first time a request has turned into a full fanfic with multiple chapters… :-P
> 
> Please excuse my bad English, I'm not a native English speaker/writer.  
> All characters belong to HiT/Mattel.

Hungry for Heaven  
\------------------------------

Chapter 1: Stay out of my mind  
\------------------------------

It was night at Tidmouth, the engines were settled in the shed for the night, and all were falling asleep. All, except one…

_"Like I said, friend…"_

James whimpered as he recalled the gruff voice from that goods yard. It had been a while now, but he just couldn't forget… him. The rugged shunter he had bumped into. The stern, annoyed look. The rusty, but somewhat sexy voice.

_"…we get a lot of engines comin' and goin'…"_

James gave up on trying to sleep. He just couldn't forget that engine. That… diesel. He hated to admit it, but…

"Of all the engines I would catch feelings for… it had to be you…" he mumbled into the night.

A diesel. And one far away at that. Could it get more complicated?  
He glanced to the side. Gordon and the others were sleeping heavy. He sighed in relief. He just knew they wouldn't go easy on him if they knew he had fallen for a diesel. And not even one of the attractive ones… but a shunter…

_"… Bridlington is a very busy goods yard!"_

He shifted his weight for one set of wheels to the other. Ok, at least that shunter was more attractive than Sodor's own who were weathered and rusted… this one had vibrant colors, was clean and shiny… and just didn't want to leave his mind…

He sighed heavy, feeling defeated.

"Can't sleep, James?" a soft voice whispered beside him.

James looked pained, he knew he couldn't hide anything from Edward. The old, wise engine could see right through him.

"No, Ed… I… there is someone… I just can't stop thinking of." He admitted, his cheeks burning in shame.

"And this makes you sleepless because….?" Edward encouraged him to go on.

"Because I can't be with him…" James sighed, looking down at the tracks beneath him.

"Why is that?"

"Because he… lives far away…"

"You could be in a long-distance relationship… like Thomas and Ashima." Edward suggested, eager to cheer up his younger friend.

"…and he's a diesel."

Now the blue tender engine rolled his eyes.

"James….." he groaned. He knew about James distaste for diesels, but this was just silly. "What difference does that make? An engine is and engine, and you love him… so what if he runs on diesel?"

James at least had the decency to look ashamed. He bit his lip.

"Gordon would…"

"Is Gordon the one who is going to date that diesel?" Edward cut him off.

"No, but…"

"So… what is stopping you from being with your love?"

"Umm… Gordon will tease the cinders out of me…"

"I'll handle Gordon. You go be happy with your… what's his name?" Edward glanced at him.

"I… don't know…" James looked down.

"You don't know?" Edward frowned. "And you've been seeing him… how long?"

James blinked away a tear.

"That's the thing! He probably doesn't even know I exist! Last time I saw him, he just ignored me… and I… I… What am I going to do, Ed?! I am desperate!"

Edward became silent for a moment, like he was trying to process James' words.

"You could start with finding him… and talk to him… and after a while letting him know you think of him. A lot. How would I know? I'm ace." The blue engine said thoughtfully. He was no love doctor, that was for sure. He had no idea why others would come to him for advice on such.

"Mmm… Not sure I dare… and… what if Gordon gets to know?" James glanced nervously over at the blue express engine, who was sleeping while snoring low.

"You shouldn't let him stand in your way…" Edward stated. "If you really love that guy, nobody should be allowed to stop you."

"Mmm…" James pondered on it for a while. "Maybe I should… go to Bridlington tomorrow then… and at least show him I exist…"

"Why wait?"

"It's night…"

"Better chances of seeing him alone…"

"It's dark…"

"Easier to hide your tears if he rejects you…"

"And a long drive…"

"Give you time to think of what to say to him…"

"Mmm… I'll… go then." James puffed slowly out of the shed.

"Good luck, James!" Edward whispered.

"Thanks… I'll need it." James swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, puffing onto the turntable.

\--------------------------

To be continued...


End file.
